


stars and moonlit summers

by googlechrom



Series: we both cannot be here and know we're both guilty [1]
Category: Free!
Genre: Boys Love - Freeform, M/M, Relationship(s), a collection of thoughts, damaged relationships, good night kisses, one shots
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-03-18
Updated: 2015-03-18
Packaged: 2018-03-18 10:32:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 68
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3566465
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/googlechrom/pseuds/googlechrom
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>a collection of one-shots ranging from makoharu to souharu to haruwater </p>
<p>"It's okay to still call you darling, right?"</p>
            </blockquote>





	stars and moonlit summers

**Author's Note:**

> um, i'd like to start off that i ship almost anything and everything in free! and now that it's over and there's only OVA's and tumblr to help cope with the pain, i don't mind who goes with who. sure i lean towards a few ships but when i see a ship that i don't like, i won't bash it online. i'll just go "aww," and scroll down. anyway, welcome to these thoughts and stories, i hope you'll enjoy!! ^^

Haruka was in love. Yes, he had told himself that. The morning of the first snow was nothing more than a cool yet light day, and the young resilient boy had confirmed he was in love. Haru, unlike others, only wanted to be with water. Makoto thought Haru would never grow out of the love for water.. 

"Haru!! Swim practice is almost over!!"

Yet the boy kept swimming.


End file.
